


Maid For It

by sparkle-fingers (sundayrain26)



Series: Rhinktober 2019 [16]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Crossdressing, Don't copy to another site, Genderplay, I don't know how to tag it, Link calls Rhett a girl, M/M, and he likes it, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundayrain26/pseuds/sparkle-fingers
Summary: Rhett feels pretty, all dressed up, and it drives Link a little crazy.





	Maid For It

**Author's Note:**

> Day twenty
> 
> Prompt: crossdressing
> 
> I'm late again, hi!  
This takes place in the aftermath of the French Press Bench Press episode.

Finding tights to fit that man had been a struggle. Link's almost regretting that they'd managed it. Like that gosh darn French maid outfit wasn't enough on its own. They had to put him in those sheer tights covered in intricate lines, accentuating his mile long legs. Don't even get him started on his legs in the damn heels.

Add it all together with standing over him and pouring coffee over his face and Link's had about all he can take.

They wrap up filming and Link stalks after Rhett to the dressing room. His fingers shake as he turns the lock behind him. He sees Rhett go straight up under the skirt to reach the waist of his tights; he has to stop him. "Wait a sec."

Rhett pauses with the top rolled down about five inches and looks up, eyebrow cocked. One glance at the heated look on Link's face, back registering the click of the lock, and he understands. He has yet to toe off his heels and uses them to his advantage, arranging his leg to show it off in the most delicious way. He speaks low with a hint of amusement, "You like this?"

He hums agreement. "Been wantin to bend you over right out on set."

"You'd love that, wouldn't you? Getting frisky on set in front of everyone."

Link moans. Yeah, he's got an exhibitionist streak. It's not a secret. Why do you think they have sex so often in their office?

Rhett hikes his skirt up a little in the front. "Whatchu wantin to do with this? Want me over the vanity? All them lights and that mirror. Be like we're on stage."

That hits him hard, has his eyes rolling back as he rushes to close the space between them. He crowds Rhett back into the aforementioned vanity and growls. His hand slips up under the layers of fabric and tulle to find Rhett just as hard as he is. "Feels like you'd like that just as much, honey."

Another known fact. Rhett's always looking in their monitor on set and a mirror accomplishes the same thing.

Link turns Rhett around with hands on his waist. He rummages through drawer after drawer, thunking each door with more force than necessary until he finds a little bottle of lube. It clatters on the counter in front of Rhett. He kicks Rhett's feet further apart.

He has to pause to kick his heels off. "I'm gonna break an ankle if I keep those on."

Sad as he is to see them go, the drop in height is going to be helpful. He flips the back of his skirt up to expose his thinly covered ass. The material is black and opaque here but stretched thin over his large frame; it shows absolutely everything. He's dying to see the view from the front but feels the urgent need to get his hands on him. It's a compromise. He skims over his ass, straight around to the front where Rhett's protruding dick has the material even more translucent. "Tell me something, baby. Were you hard out on set too? All that fabric could hide anything."

He moans quietly and hangs his head a little. He whispers like it's a secret, "I might have been a little."

"You like being dressed up, darlin?"

His face is burning, Link can see it glowing in the mirror. They haven't actively explored this kink yet, only indulged when it's called for on the show. He nods the tiniest bit and pushes his hips back into Link. It nestles his ass snuggly against his clothed dick, drawing a moan from his parted lips.

"You feel pretty, honey?"

The flush spreads down his neck.

"You're my gorgeous baby girl."

His legs quiver and he sounds strained and high pitched when he moans. Now that's a surprise. He feels it deep, a swooping sensation like the biggest drop on a rollercoaster.

"Oh, yeah, you do like that." He teases the damp patch at the tip of his cock, the fabric clinging. "My good darlin, gonna get all wet for me?" Link finds the waist of the tights and slowly folds them down to the crease where ass meets thigh. He drips lube right down his crack. The tights may be a lost cause after they're through; what a damn shame. He rubs it in, getting it where he needs it most and pushing a little inside. "You're dripping, all for me, huh? You just can't wait can you, honey?"

"Please." Rhett bites his forearm where it's folded in front of him.

"I gotchu. Hang on, baby." He kisses the closest part of Rhett, the middle of his back, as he opens his snug, black pants. He pulls himself out, unable to resist a couple strokes as he spreads some lube and lines up with Rhett's slick hole. It takes some pressure and persistence but he deliberately sinks inside.

Rhett's back bows and he makes some of the neediest sounds Link's ever heard out of him. 

He hikes the skirt up even higher until his waist is accessible then grabs him there, leverage to drag him back with each thrust. "My darlin baby, you feel so good." He stares down, watching where their bodies meet and listening to the wet squelch. "You hear that? You hear how wet you are for it? Making a damn mess, honey."

His tone is high and thready, tiny staccato sounds with each inward stroke, even muffled by his arm. He looks up and sees his flushed, sweaty face staring back at him. His hair has flopped free of it's styling, the white lace atop his head askew. He looks further and can see Link looming behind him, glasses sliding down his nose, hair clinging to his sweat-damp forehead, moving with a punishing force. He's knocking Rhett forward with enough momentum that he has to brace one arm on the mirror. His other hand flies to his face, covering his mouth. Anyone near their dressing room can surely hear them. Rhett keens and bites the meat of his palm. One well aimed thrust and he shoves his fingers in his mouth instead, something to suck on and drool around while he muffles his obscene soundtrack.

Link groans at the sight of his pretty baby fellating his own fingers. He's so desperate for it, mewling beautifully beneath him. He gets a hand under Rhett and jerks him hard and fast. "You gonna come for me, baby girl?"

That does it. Rhett comes all down the front of the cabinets and on the floor. It runs down the front of his tights, definitely ruined.

He groans and his pace falters. His hands are tight enough to bruise around Rhett's waist. Link grunts and pumps into his ass, filling it. When he finally starts to come down, he thinks of it leaking out and contributing to the mess of lube all over and he shivers.

Link pulls away, meeting Rhett's eyes in the mirror. "You looked wrecked, honey."

Rhett's still bent over, relying heavily on the counter to stay upright, can only vocalize something vaguely affirmative.


End file.
